Ricochet Rabbit
Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-long was one of three segments on the half-hour Hanna-Barbera series The Magilla Gorilla Show, before being switched in its second season to air as a segment on The Peter Potamus Show. Though Ricochet Rabbit aired for a third season on The Peter Potamus Show, only repeats from its first two seasons were shown, as no new episodes were produced. Overview The fastest lawman in the West, Sheriff "ping ping ping" Ricochet Rabbit and his deputy Droop-a-long Coyote kept the peace in the small town of Hoop-n-Holler. Ricochet got his name from his habit of bouncing off objects while chasing bad guys. With the speed to outrun bullets, Ricochet created a gale of wind that pulled everything after him when he took off at top speed. Deputy Droop-a-long, who moved at a considerably slower pace, learned to grab hold of something solid or be deposited in a heap with other loose objects caught in Ricochet’s wake. Not relying on speed alone to round up the rustlers and bring down the bandits, Ricochet's trick bullets had the quality of being able to circle around or track his target - or to stop mid-air in front of something, then pop open and produce whatever object was needed to finish the job; like a pin to puncture a hot air balloon, a cork to plug a robber's gun or a mallet to strike his opponent on the head. Obviously using a different brand of bullet, most of Droop-a-long's projectiles struggled to exit his gun, then just dropped to the ground. Characters Ricochet Rabbit Ricochet Rabbit is a super fast white rabbit and the sheriff of Hoop-n-Holler. He got his name from his habit of bouncing off objects while chasing bad guys. He doesn't only rely on his speed, he also employs a number of trick bullets. He always wears a purple hat, a black vest with orange patterns and a sheriff's badge, and a gun holster containing one revolver. Droop-a-long Coyote Droop-a-long Coyote is a pink coyote who is much slower than his partner. He always wears a green hat, a white bandana around his neck, a deputy's badge, and a gun holster containing one revolver. Cast *Don Messick - Ricochet Rabbit *Mel Blanc - Droop-a-long Coyote Episodes Season 1 1. "Atchison Topeka & Sam Jose" 2. "Good Little Bad Guy" 3. "Cradle Robber" 4. "West Pest" 5. "TV Show" 6. "Annie Hoaxley" 7. "School Daze" 8. "Sheepy Wolf" 9. "Big Thinker" 10. "Two Too Many" Season 2 11. "Bad Guys are Good Guys" 12. "Itchy Finger Gunslinger" 13. "Clunko Bunko" 14. "Slick Quick Gun" 15. "Mostly Ghostly" 16. "Will 'O The Whip" 17. "Cactus Ruckus" 18. "Rapid Romance" 19. "El Loco, Loco, Loco, Loco Diablo" 20. "Big Town Show Down" 21. "Space Sheriff" 22. "Red Riding Ricochet" 23. "Jail Break-In" Other Appearances *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long were seen in Yogi's Ark Lark. *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-a-Long were seen in the opening title of Yogi's Gang. *Ricochet Rabbit made some appearances in Yogi's Treasure Hunt. *Ricochet Rabbit as a picture made a cameo in the "Agent Penny" episode of the Super Secret Secret Squirrel segment of 2 Stupid Dogs. *In a Magilla Gorilla cartoon, Magilla (dressed as The Purple Mask) references Ricochet Rabbit by saying "I learned this trick from, Bing, Bing, BING! Ricochet Rabbit!" Category:Shows Category:1960s shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Shows older than the network Category:Boomerang